In today's society, the security of information stored on personal computers is of significant concern, especially in office environments where multiple persons may have access to a single computer. In recent years, a number of computer software applications have been developed to prevent access to personal computers. For example, screen saver programs include a security feature which hides a computer user's work from would-be snoopers if there are no keystrokes or mouse movements for a specified duration. These screen savers fill the computer display with an image or animation locking access to the personal computer until the user enters a password.
In office environments, personal computer security guidelines require that the screen saver lock access to the computer after a specified period of keyboard or mouse inactivity. The purpose of these guidelines is to ensure that the computer is not left unattended and thus subject to access by unauthorized users. Authorized users may gain access (i.e., logon) to a locked computer by entering an ID and password. These security guidelines are often ignored, however, because the screen saver activates and locks computer access while the authorized user is still in the office performing non-computer activities (such as reading, writing, talking on the telephone, etc.). Thus, when the user returns to their computer after performing these activities, the screen is locked, requiring the user to re-enter their ID and password.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and system for preventing the activation of a screen saver for locking user access to a computer while a user is near the computer, but performing non-computer activities.